Jesus Of Suburbia
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Based on the over all concept of the Jesus of Suburbia video. R and R!


Teen Titans

Jesus Of Suburbia

A/N: Hey guys. Haven't written anything in a while. Hope you enjoy! Also, I will be using asterisks to signify major curse words, as I want to keep this rated T.

This is an extremely AU story; you'll see what I mean when you start reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, the Fender Stratocaster trademark, Marshall amplifiers, Boss pedals or Green Day's 9 minute 8 second song Jesus Of Suburbia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm the son of rage and love The Jesus of Suburbia 

Dick Grayson was sitting in his room; TV turned up full blast to drown out the noise of the raging party his mother was throwing downstairs. He sighed. If his father were home, he'd have put a stop to this foolishness. Grabbing the remote, he flipped the channel to come across a Green Day documentary.

The Bible of none-of-the-above 

_On a steady diet of_

Quickly grabbing and plugging in his Fender Stratocaster© into his Marshall© 100DFX amp and pedal chain of Boss© pedals, he started playing along with American Idiot. A large shattering of glass was heard downstairs. Sighing, he put the guitar back into its stand and walked downstairs, as much as he hated to, to go check on his mother.

Yelling above the loud music, he asked a person nearby, "WHAT HAPPENED? I HEARD SOMETHING BREAK!"

The guy looked at him and yelled back, "SOMEBODY BROKE A BOTTLE OF PILLS THEY SWIPED FROM THE PHARMACY!" He then took a long drag on his cigarette. "YOU SMOKE?" The guy asked, offering him a fresh cancer stick from his pack.

Soda pop and Ritalin 

_No one ever died for my_

Dick shrugged and took it, stuffing it in his pocket for later. He continued on, to find his mother, passed out in a leather recliner, empty bottle of booze in her hand. He reached down and smacked her hard across the face. She jumped with a start and growled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU'RE DRUNK! YOU NEED TO SEND EVERYONE HOME OR I'LL CALL DAD!" Dick threatened, knowing full well his father was as rage-filled as he was. "AND DON'T THINK I WON'T! I HAVE HIS NUMBER ON SPEED DIAL!"

Sins in hell, as far as I can tell 

_At least the ones I got any with_

Eyes filled with a sudden fear, she shut the music off and yelled, "EVERYONE OUT! PARTY'S OVER!" A loud groan came from most of the people's mouths, but she kept calling, "Everyone out! Let's go!"

Dick, satisfied, headed back upstairs to his room and turned down his TV. He gazed at the walls; black and red paint, lyrics from Green Day songs painted on in white letters. He sighed and flopped into bed, pulling his pants off as he did so. Not particularly caring where they landed, he chucked them off to the side. A knock came at his door. "Whaddya want?" He called through the door.

"Dick, it's me. Can I come in?" A female voice came from outside.

And there's nothing wrong with me This is how I'm supposed to be 

_In a land of make believe_

_That don't believe in me_

He replied, "Sure, why not?" He rolled over and saw his on-again-off-again girlfriend Rachel Roth walk in. She always changed her hair color. Today it was blonde. Dick growled seductively. "Nice new do, cutes."

That was the last thing he remembered before he woke up the next morning, a bevy of photographs of Rachel nude on the floor, her warm body next to his. "Aw, man, not again!" He mumbled to himself. "I'm gonna regret this one day…"

Get my television fix 

_Sitting on my crucifix_

He quickly disentangled himself from her and pulled on some clothes, heading downstairs. His mother was cooking breakfast. She slammed a plate of toast, eggs and bacon down in front of him. "What your problem?" She asked, stirring another egg in the frying pan.

"Your face," he replied, running a hand through his messily spiked black hair. Since the living room and the kitchen were the same, he sat down on the couch.

The living room for my private womb 

_While the moms and Brads are away_

"Don't blame me for your woes. I didn't nail you to that couch, you did that yourself." She stared into his eyes for a minute; before the plate of food was flipped into her face, egg clinging under her eye.

His parting words before heading out the front door were, "You're pathetic." He climbed into his rust bucket Camaro and roared off to the local 7/11.

To fall in love and fall in debt 

_To alcohol and cigarettes_

He pulled the cigarette he hadn't smoked yet and lit it, sticking it in his mouth as he drove. He reached under the seat and pulled out a half drunk bottle of beer. He wasn't stupid enough to drink and drive, but he'd drink it at the lot.

The local crowd was all there. Gene 'Gizmo' Short, Kori 'Star' Anders, Rob 'Slade' Carsons and Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan. He slammed the car into park and climbed out, chains swinging from his jeans.

And Mary Jane to keep me insane 

_Doing someone else's _

Star immediately ran over and gave him a bone-crunching hug. "You okay, Dick?" She asked, green eyes filled with genuine concern. He responded by pulling her into a kiss.

"I've been worse. Mom's being a pain in the butt again. She practically trashed the whole house last night in a party." He sat down on a bumper, taking a swig from the bottle. He offered it to her. "You want some?"

And there's nothing wrong with me 

_This is how I'm supposed to be_

_In a land of make believe_

That don't believe in me! 

She shrugged, taking a swig and passed it down to Gizmo. "You get in any trouble with the fuzz for loud music?" She leaned back, part of her jacket falling off, revealing a spider tattoo on her chest.

"New tat? How many you got now?" Dick asked, before responding to her question. "No fuzz trouble. Just had to play the Dad card to get her to calm down and kick everyone out."

At the center of the earth in the parking lot Of the 7/11 where I was taught The motto was just a lie 

Gizmo said, "Yo, fart munchers, Slade and I gotta jet. Planning a heist at the bank tonight. Need to finish some last minute prep on the weapons and stuff we're using." The two rose and left in Slade's black Hummer.

Dick and Kori decided to head inside to the store. The manager gave them a look but let them be. Dick immediately headed to the back of the store and opened the door to the staff washroom. The door locker just seconds before their lips did the same.

It says "Home is where your heart is" but what a shame 'Cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same It's beating out of time 

About twenty minutes later, Kori stuck her head out the door. Nobody there. "We're clear," she said to Dick and they both left the store. Kori left first and went back out to the parking lot, where their other friends had gathered. Kori's sister, Koma 'Blackfire' Anders, Roy 'Speedy' Harper, Garth 'Aqua' Huntley and James 'Cinderblock' Anderson.

"You screwing with her again, you little freak?" Roy said as soon as he saw them coming out. "I thought I told you she was my girl."

City of the dead (HEY!) At the end of another lost highway 

_Signs misleading to nowhere_

"I thought I told you that I can make my own decisions," Kori shot back, eyes glinting fiercely in the darkening lot. "What I do with Robin is my business, you got that?"

Roy cracked his knuckles loudly. "I say we let a fight settle this. Me and Bird Boy here, right now. Unless he's scared, of course." Everyone laughed, except Kori and Dick.

City of the damned (HEY!) Lost children with dirty faces today 

_No one really seems to care_

Koma spoke up. "Roy, leave him alone. As much as I hate to admit it, Kori is right. She can do what she wants, with whoever she wants. I don't see a piece of paper saying she's yours. Come to think of it, I don't even think she has a ring on her finger proving she WILL be yours." She grinned evilly.

He turned to face her, voice low. "You stay outta this one. This has nothing to do with you." He was about to turn back to Dick when she replied, tone equally as low.

"Last I checked, Kori is my sister. That makes it my business as well, so you just shut up… Unless you want me to beat you senseless."

I read the graffiti in the bathroom stall 

_Like the holy scriptures of the shopping mall_

_And so they seemed to confess_

Dick finally said something. "You wanna fight me? Gimme ten minutes to get something to eat and use the can and you're on." Dick cracked his knuckles loudly. "Me and you. Anybody intercedes on either side, the fight is null and void."

Roy nodded. "You got it, Bird Boy. Ten minutes is all you get. Starting now." He looked at his watch. The time read 8:20. At 8:30, this punk's number was up for good.

It didn't say much but it only confirmed 

_That the center of the earth is the end of the world_

_And I could really care less!_

Dick grabbed a sub and pop combo, a bag of chips, and a chocolate bar, slammed a twenty down on the counter and said, "Keep the change." He then stalked off to the bathroom to eat in peace.

Kori was nervous. She had seen these fights before. They could get pretty ugly, to say the least. Last fight between somebody and Dick had ended up with the other person in the hospital with a broken jaw. Dick had almost gone to jail for it too.

City of the dead (HEY!) At the end of another lost highway 

_Signs misleading to nowhere_

Dick finally finished eating his food, swallowed down the last of his pop and took a quick bathroom break before opening the door and headed outside, ready to kick Roy's scrawny rear into next week.

Roy grinned maliciously, like a cat about to eat a mouse. "You ready to get humiliated in front of your 'girlfriend'?" He asked, rolling his head on his shoulders, cracking the joints.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing," Dick said, eyes stone cold.

City of the damned (HEY!) Lost children with dirty faces today 

_No one really seems to care_

Koma said, "All right guys. I want a nice clean fight. No shots lower than the chest and no illegal moves, like leg flips." She eyes Roy when she said the illegal move chunk of the spiel. "Let's get it on!" She said, moving away from the fighters.

Dick didn't need to be told twice. He leapt, legs already going into a roundhouse kick, snapping into Roy's chest, knocking him back a few inches. He followed that with a hammer punch, using the bottom part of his palm, connecting with a CRACK to Roy's chin.

I don't care if you don't 

_I don't care if you don't_

_I don't care if you don't care_

Roy shook off the pain that had blossomed in his head and made a swing at Dick's chest, which connected with a soft thump, causing Dick to laugh. "That all you got, Speedy? I thought your namesake would mean you were fast. You're slower than a parade float on the Fourth of July!"

Fury built up in Speedy's chest and he launched into combo of fast punches and small kicks. Dick blocked most of the punches, but one kick connected to his chest with a WHUMP.

I don't care if you don't 

_I don't care if you don't_

_I don't care if you don't care_

Dick gasped loudly as all the air left his body in one loud breath. He nearly fell over, but cracked his neck and fired back another shot, hitting Roy in the nose. The bones in that part of his face shattered, blood flowing like a river out of the broken appendage.

Roy growled, "You've done it now Bird Boy. You've done it now!" He jumped, spun in the air and let his foot slap soundly against his nemesis's head, snapping the neck around to the left.

I don't care if you don't 

_I don't care if you don't_

_I don't care if you don't care_

Dick gingerly rubbed his neck and finally had enough. He pulled out a small switchblade knife he had in his pocket, letting the blade snap out for everyone to see. "Let's see how you like the taste of steel Harper." He was about to the blade forward when Kori yelled.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Everyone stopped, including Dick and Roy to look at her. "Nobody has to die."

I don't care if you don't 

_I don't care if you don't_

_I don't care if you don't care_

_I don't care!_

Roy growled, his face a mess from the blood, "If anyone's going to die, it's him." He pulled a small 9mm out of his coat pocket, cocked the hammer and was about to shoot when he felt something hit his stomach. He dropped the gun and felt the air leave his body.

Dick had rammed his foot into Roy's stomach. He said, "She's right. I may hate you, but that doesn't mean you deserve to die." He then kicked Roy in the face, hard. "That doesn't mean I'm going to let you get out of this in one piece."

Roy's answer was a leather boot connecting to Dick's crotch. Wincing, Dick dropped to his knees just as Roy's boot connected to his face with a CRACK.

Everyone's so full of 

_Born and raised by hypocrites_

Kori lunged forward to try and help Dick, but Cinderblock was behind her, pinning her to his tough chest. "You know the rules. Gotta let them handle this," he said in his grating voice.

She sighed, relaxing her tense muscles. "You're right. Let me go, I'll sit back." Cinderblock released her and she sat down on a bumper, watching the fight unfold.

Hearts recycled but never saved 

_From the cradle to the grave_

Dick's face was covered in blood, similar to Roy. He growled, "This is over now Harper. Hope you like the color black, 'cause that's all you're going to see for awhile." He leapt into the air, spun twice, both feet slapping Roy in the face.

Roy crumpled to the ground, eyes flashing white before his vision blacked out completely, the last thing he saw was Dick grinning evilly.

We are the kids of war and peace 

_From Anaheim to the Middle East_

"Guess we know who the winner is…" Koma said, slightly startled at Dick's ferocity. "We'd better call an ambulance for Roy. Dick, you better make yourself scarce."

Cinderblock rumbled, "I'll bail ya out, Dick. You took the blame for me once or twice. I owe ya. This one is on me, right guys?" He asked, looking at everyone. They all nodded.

We are the stories, the disciples of 

_The Jesus of Suburbia_

Dick nodded and wheezed, "Thanks Blockhead. I'm outta here." He climbed into his car and roared off, Kori standing shell shocked at the sight of Roy Harper. His face was covered in blood; his eyes were black and he was beaten within an inch of his life.

Mrs. Grayson heard the rumble of the Camaro, signaling the return of her son. Sighing, she prepared for the battle of the words that was sure to follow his entrance.

Land of make believe 

_And it don't believe in me_

_Land of make believe_

_And it don't believe_

Dick simply said, "I'm home. Going to my room, don't disturb me." His lithe form stalked up the stairs and his door closed with a SLAM. He plugged his guitar back into his amp and played for about 20 minutes before he went over and checked his computer for new e-mail.

_And I don't care! (Hoo, hoo)_

_And I don't care! (Hoo, hoo)_

_And I don't care! (Hoo, hoo)_

_I don't care!!!!_

Gar was online. Since nobody else was, Dick sent him a message.

Dick says: Hey, wassup Grass stain?

**GRASS STAIN says: N2M, u?**

Dick says: Just had the crap beaten outta me. The usual 

**GRASS STAIN says: Sounds fun. BTW, u no Rae is cheating on u rite?**

Dick says: SHE'S WHAT?! GRASS STAIN: Yea, she's been screwing around with Speedy and Koma. Dearly beloved, are you listening? 

_I can't remember a word that you were saying_

Dick blinked a few times, making sure he was reading that right. Then, he continued typing to Gar.

Dick says: Any idea where she is now? 

GRASS STAIN says: She's down in the bonfire district. The usual hangout, beside the group of crack heads. You should be able to find her pretty quick.

Dick has signed off   
Are we demented or am I disturbed? The space that's in between insane and insecure 

He grabbed his guitar and played with it for a few minutes to calm down a bit, then stormed out of his room and started walking down to the bonfire district. It was about a ten-minute walk from his place.

He hit the chain link fence walkway, with signs reading DANGER! ROUGH SECTION AHEAD and TEEN ALLEY, 20+ NO ADMITANCE. He continued walking on, ignoring the threats below the signs, knowing they were a load.

Oh, therapy, can you please fill the void? Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed? 

He was just about to enter the main drag of the section when two new guys, 'Zit' and 'Light bulb' popped out in front of him. "No time to deal with you idiots. Outta my way," Dick growled, not stopping his stride.

"You're not welcome here anymore, Bird Boy," Zit said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Boss' orders. We're to stop you. Turn around now and we won't hurt…" He never got to finish his sentence because Dick's fist connected to his jaw, knocking him over and out.

Nobody's perfect and I stand accused For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse 

Dick turned to Light bulb. "You gonna stop me?" He growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

The lackey shook his head and went back to smoking the joint he had started before Dick showed up. "Nah, I was gonna let ya by anyhow. Zit's a brownnoser, he'd lick up after himself if the Boss told him to."

Dick laughed and continued out. His chains were swinging, making light glint of them, catching everyone's attention. "Don't bother me, I don't bother you. Clear?"

Everyone nodded and went back to their lives, leaving Dick to walk where he wanted to go.

To live and not to breath 

_Is to die in tragedy_

Rachel was sitting right where Gar said she would be. Just past the crack heads, which were too busy snorting to notice Dick had walked in. He came in and stood over Rachel, arms leaning on the arms of the chair Rachel was in.

She looked up at him, eyes clearly saying, 'You know and I don't care.' Her words said the same thing. "I'm screwing them and there's nothing you can do about it."

To run, to run away To find what to believe 

He stared down at her, eyes and face emotionless for about 10 seconds before he exploded. "WHAT WAS I TO YOU?"

Shaking her head, she simply replied, "A great memory is all you'll ever be." Her purple contact eyes were glinting evilly. She meant it.

And I leave behind This hurricane of ing lies 

He pulled a pair of black air force shades from his back pocket, put them on and looked down at her for the last time. He said something that he meant, shocking her to the core. "I never loved you." Turning, he left a stunned Rachel sitting there as he walked back home.

I lost my faith to this 

_This town that don't exist_

He reached his house, yanked the door open, almost wrenching it off of its hinges. He went upstairs to his room. His mother followed him, smoking a cigarette. He quickly threw all of his clothes into a suitcase, packed his Stratocaster, unplugged his amplifier and pedals, and stormed downstairs to his car.

"You're leaving?" His mother finally said something as he put all of his stuff in the trunk.

So I run, I run away 

_To the light of Masochists_

The lid slammed shut as he replied. "I've had enough of you and your stupidity. You've ruined my life. I'm taking the money out of the bank and I'm moving on." He was about to climb into the car when his mother did something that shocked him.

She hugged him, dropping her cigarette to do so. It was the last time she'd ever see her child again. "I love ya Dick, no matter what I do to the contrary," she said as Dick finally squirmed out her embrace.

And I leave behind 

_This hurricane of ing lies_

_And I've walked this line_

_A million and one ing times_

_But not this time_

He wrenched the door open and climbed into the car. "You and I both know that's a load of crap. You had me by accident." He rolled the window up, started the car and back out of the driveway. He hit road and squealed off in the direction of the 7/11.

Everyone was there when he pulled in. He left the car running and rolled down the passenger window and yelled, "I'm leaving. I don't where I'm going but I don't really care. See ya around. I'll call when I get a place set up."

I don't feel any shame 

_I won't apologize_

_When there ain't nowhere you can go_

Kori came up to the car and leaned on the window frame. "You leave, I'm coming with you." She opened the door and climbed in.

He shook his head and shoved her back out, slamming the door and locking it. "You can't come. I need to start over fresh. If you come, I can't do that. Goodbye Star." He rolled the window back up and shifted the car into reverse.

Running away from pain 

_When you've been victimized_

_Tales from another broken home_

He saw Kori sit down on the bumper of the nearest car, and put her face into her hands. Her shoulders started to shake with wracking sobs. He forced himself to keep driving. He drove over to the bank and took out all the cash he had in his account, stuffing all $1000 into his wallet.

Dick sighed, taking one last look around. "Goodbye and good riddance," he said, to the whole town in particular. Climbing back into his car, he turned out the radio. It was playing Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day. He laughed. "You're right Green Day. I'm the Jesus of Suburbia alright."

_You're leaving (Home!)_

_You're leaving (Home!)_

_You're leaving; oh you're leaving home!_

He pulled the car onto the freeway and pushed the pedal to the floor, hearing the engine roar, leaving his old town in the dust from his exhaust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this one, be it as long as it was. R & R, gimme some feedback. I live off reviews.

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


End file.
